Prelude
by Yukino Arashi
Summary: What do you do when your thrown into a world that's upside down and backwards. What do you do when someone is hurting someone? Are you silent or do you take action? All these questions and no answers. Rated M for language and later chapters YAOI AkuRoku!
1. Prelude

AN: This is kind of a one shot thing, it'll get longer...I hope to have positive feedback form this as its the first time that I've tried to publish anything on here that isn't full of grammar and spelling mistakes. So I hope you guys enjoy "Prelude". Also I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Prelude: Memory of a Fallen Wish**_

_It all started when I saw the pools of blue. Perfect and deep, hidden away behind desert sand colored hair. The depth to the pools was incredible, they seemed distant and unfeeling. Something about them made me feel different…I wanted to reach out and touch them. I wanted to pull the small frame closer and hold it. Delicate, like a small flower, I wanted to protect it..._

The building passed by at a moderate pace as the dull rocking of the train kept in tempo with his thoughts. Acidic green eyes against pale skin stared aimlessly out the window. Their breath, left fog prints on the cool glass, a tiny strand of hair stuck to their face as they sat up and rubbed their face. Two upside down purple tear drops could be seen against the pale background. Red spikes fell forward slightly as the train slowed and the figure rose up. Tall and kind of lanky, the young man of no more than seventeen picked up a ragged messenger bag. The bag had an odd design on it, the roman numerals VIII were stitched into it the fabric with a small flaming pinwheel, that resembled a chakram embroidered the back. The young man slung it over his body as he stepped off the train dressed in a wine red dress shirt that was unbuttoned by about three buttons. A lose black tie hung around his neck, his pants were torn slightly at the knee and had various patches sewn into them. They were a dark almost black denim pant with a small silver chain hanging off them. The young boy stood in the loading dock looking around before heading up to the surface. As he rose up from the subway system he was greeted by a blazing setting sun on a rather warm spring day. Raising a hand up he blacked the sun as his eyes adjusted to the light. Continuing on ward he wondered the streets aimlessly until he stumbled upon a school ground. Looking through the chain linked fence he saw that some students were still there, practicing tirelessly. He paused only briefly as he watched them, but then his gaze shifted, he noticed someone standing not too far away from him. Looking at them he wondered what they were doing there. All the other young male did was stand there, his fingers intertwined with the fence. His gaze seemed lonely and distant, what the boy was looking at, he will never know. The younger looking male could have been no more than fifteen and his desert sand colored hair stood up in an odd angle. Pulling away from the fence the younger boy looked at him and began to walk toward him. The red head looked on in wonder meant as he came closer. The younger boy brushed by him, he smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarettes. Looking closer up at him the red head could see bruises on him. The red head turned and watched as the boy walked away. He wanted to run after him but instead he just stood there and let him go. Something inside him told him, that he should go but he couldn't get his body to move. Sighing he finally was able to move after some time had passed. Moving on he headed off on his own way, hoping to forget the boy…


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Exsistnace

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Existence **_

_The lights. The sounds. The scents. I saw birds, birds of a beautiful assortment of colors. The heavy beat of the bass against my delicate ear. Hands. I could feel them all over my body. Everything felt wonderful. It was bliss. Oh god, how I don't want this to end._

"l….el…"

_I can hear something. It sounds like a name._

"Ax-…Axe….Axel?"

_Who? Who is Axel?_

"Lets…get…out…of here….? Come on….Drive?"

_Drive? Sure…I'll drive. Where are we going? Who is Axel, you keep speaking of?_

"Funny…"

_Hm? What's this? It feels smooth…But it feels rigid. I like the colors, such intensity. I think I'm blind._

"I like you…Especially when you're like…."

_Who? What? Oh look at the cat. It's big and puffy and I think I want to pet it…Yea, that's it…Just a quick pet…_

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

_Oh…I think I killed the kitty…Kitty? What's that noise? Wait, kitty can fly? Where are you going? Come back. I want to fly too._

"Can….ou…….me?"

_Kitty what are you saying? Its all garbled. Closer? Alright…._

"STOP! STOP!"

_Stop? Stop what? Kitty?_

_Why did I do it? I should have never listened to him. I feel so bad, I feel sick. I think I'm going to be sick. Everything hurts. I want to go back take me back. This world is not the world I want. TAKE ME BACK! I didn't mean it! NO!_


	3. Chapter 2: Rooftops

_**Chapter 2: Rooftops**_

_Axel's POV_

"I never saw the kid that night. I never heard the screams from the people on the street. I don't even remember what had happened that night. All I remember is just feeling good. When I woke up I was handcuffed to a bed. I remember it being very bright and very white. There were blobs talking off in the corner, none of them seemed to be aware that I was awake. I tried to ask them what they were doing here but I couldn't get my voice to come out. I tried to move but my limbs stayed frozen in place. I remember watching the blobs move but their movement seemed to be sped up and normal again. Everything was swirling together, my head hurt, my eyes hurt, and everything hurt. Every movement the blobs made seemed to be amplified by one hundred decimals. I could hear the sheets moving and screeching. The noise that was here was unbearable, oh how I wanted to tear my ears off and throw them across the room." I sat there in a room full of other people like me; People who were hooked on the needle, the pipe, or the joint. We were society's outcasts, the ones who were deemed stupid and dumb; People who couldn't function without their daily dose of Heroin, Methamphetamine, or Cocaine. But I'm not like them. I'm not an addict. I don't need it to function; I'm perfectly capable of going about my life without the need for it.

"I was finally released from jail and by court order they said I needed therapy. I'm here only because of them." I said looking at a man with long pink hair. He had been staring at me for a long while, but then again I had been staring at him for a long time too. I don't know what it was about him but I just did not trust him. The way he presented himself said, he shouldn't be here but he was. I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and pulled the chair from the circle. "I'm outta here. This is stupid anyway."

"Where will you go?" I heard a voice and stopped to see who it was. It was the one who had us all sit in that stupid circle. He had long blond hair and deranged green eyes. He wore nothing more than a white lab coat, a dress shirt, black pants and held a clip board in his arms. He seemed to be staring rather intently at me.

_Damn._ _He had me there. Where would I go? I guess I could always go crash with…ugh that dragon of a mother and ass of a father… _I thought about it and turned back to him. "To where ever my feet take me." Yea, how do you like that answer.

"Do you really think society will just take you back with open arms? Do you really think they will accept you after you ran over and killed a fourteen year old girl? Not mention at the time you committed the act you were high on crystal meth. So tell me, do you think your friends want to be associated with a felon and a drug addict." His words cut through me, no one would take me back that I knew. He just didn't have to rub it in with his cold voice and unfeeling face. I knew it was a no win situation, better sit down and shut up Axel.

I sighed and sat back down in my chair and glared at the man. I truly hated him and wanted to set fire to him. While I sat there fuming over how to kill him I listened to the person next me, I listened to their story. The boy sitting next to me couldn't have been more than twenty four. He was quite and soft spoken, he had desert sand colored hair with the most vibrant blue eyes I had ever seen. He was dressed very plain like, wearing only a black hooded jacket and dark colored jeans. His story was very odd.

"I'm here because I'm broken. They told me I wouldn't be accepted for what I am. They said it was good for me. They lied." He seemed to be lost in thought as he fell silent once more and seemed to fade away. I sat there staring at him for a long time, while the others talked about, their gambling and drinking problems and other problems that had led to this place. I only started to listen to them speaking when the pink haired male stood up and began to speak in a very flamboyant way.

"I'm here because he's here." Wait? Is he pointing at me?

"He's the one who stole my car and killed the girl with it." I was shocked. Just who the hell was this guy anyway? He had no right to accuse of such a thing. At the time I went to say something the doctor chimed in, I think his name was Vexen or something.

"Now. Marluxia we all know that is not why you are here. Now tell us what your really here for?" Damn. Did he always remain this stoic and cold?

"Fine. I'm also here because I almost killed myself with Morphine." With that he sat down and just glared at me. I stared at him but went back to looking at my neighbor who seemed to have disappeared on me.

"Where…?" I whispered staring at the empty chair beside me.

"Alright…We will end here today. Come back tomorrow at three p.m. and we will continue from there. Now be gone." Vexen stood and strode out of the room leaving us to just leave. I stood and began to walk out and down the hall to the exit.

Thrusting the doors open I looked at the world and with the fading afternoon sun the world seemed to be on fire. I placed my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun and began to walk in the direction of home. Ok so it wasn't a home anymore, more like a place to go to since you've been in jail for eight years. As I walked along the side walk I looked around at how much the place had changed since I'd last been here. That's when I realized eight years was a long time to be gone. I was wondering around aimlessly in the slightly cool November evening, I didn't know where I had gone to until I realized I was hanging on to a chain link fence where a school used to be.

I scanned the area and saw someone was sitting on one of the swings of the run down playground. Staring at them I wondered what they were doing there. The more I looked the more I saw that it was the same kid who was next to me at the "Addicts Convention." _What are they doing here?_ I wondered as I walked down the fence and found a small opening. _Should I?_

Crawling under the fence I walked over to him keeping my distance and making sure he couldn't see me. The closer I got, I noticed a brown bag next to him and I could see the faint trails of smoke coming from in front of him. He seemed to be talking to someone, but who it was I couldn't see. I could hear him though; there was no doubting it was him I could hear.

"No. I-I-I-I-I di-did-didn't mean too. I swear….I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…..No….No…..No but…..I'm sorry…..What? NO...Please?! No! NO! I swear I won't…..No….Please don't…..Please?.....Alright…..Ok…..Ok….Yes sir…..I'm sorry……I love you…."

I watched him as he sunk to the ground and lowered his head as he cast aside the phone he had been talking on. He seemed to be shaking. I watched him and felt sorry for him, I wanted to help him. _Why should I care? He's just some kid…Wait, is he…? Is he crying?_ I thought as I moved from my spot. At that moment in time there just happened to be the conveniently placed twig to snap under my weight. _Great._ I thought as I looked to see if he heard.

Much to my demise he had and was staring at me with a look of pure and utter fear. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but not even that could deter someone from noting how deep blue his eyes were.

Snapping from my amazement with his eyes I quickly put up my hands to show I meant no harm. "Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Its just…I saw you over here and I wanted to make sure you were ok and such." _Nice one, even though you could care less Axel._

I laughed nervously as this was very awkward. Here I was, a complete stranger to this boy, and I was talking to him like I knew him. Jeeze what kind of person have I become? Standing there I looked over at the boy and began to notice that he had a collar on and it was…blinking? What was that? A tracking device? Who puts that on a person unless they are under house arrest? But this kid didn't look like the type to be under house arrest. I wondered that for a while before I decided that I should leave. "Well…I think I'll leave you alone now." Turning to leave I felt something grab on to me.

"Please…don't…." His voice was shaky and horse. "Its not often I get out. Let alone talk to someone. Please….don't go…." I didn't really understand him but I didn't want to leave him. Especially when he was like this. "Alright." I said not really knowing what else to do.

A few minutes later his phone rang and he was reluctant to let me go and answer it. But on the second ring he answered it and said not a word as an anger filled voice echoed from the phone.

"Where the fuck are you?! Hello?! HELLO?! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER BACK YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!!"

I watched as he slowly replied with a shaky voice, "I-I'm here…." His words were so soft even I had hard time hearing him. "I'll….I'll be home….in a few minutes….I'm sorry…."

"In a _few_ FUCKING MINUTES MY ASS! GET HOME NOW!!" with that I no longer heard the angry voice. I watched the boy as he walked over to the brown paper bag and discarded his cigarette. He looked at him with water filled eyes as he picked up the bag and walked away.

At that moment I felt that I had met him before. That this scene was familiar in a way, _Where have I seen this before?_ I asked my self as alcohol and smoke scents filled my lungs from the passing boy. After a few minutes I finally got my body to move, the boy, he was long gone and it was now well into night. Walking back out to the side walk I walked alone and began to think. I soon found my self thinking about the recent events that had just taken place.

Everything seemed familiar, but I know I've never met that kid in my life. I sighed and turned down a street as I walked three houses down. "Welcome home…" I said disgustfully as I looked at the white ranch style house. With its blue shudders and peeling white paint. It looked run down and out of date compared to the other houses around that were more modern looking. "Well, here goes nothing…" I started up the steps to the front door. I tried to open the screen door but found that it was locked; disgruntled I knocked on the screen door, _loudly_.

After a few minutes I heard the dog bark and growl and that's when I heard that familiar growl. His voice was muffled by the door, but I knew who it was even before he opened the door and kindly yelled at me.

"The fuck you want?!" He said looking at me with cold grey eyes. His receding grey hair was all messed up and going crazy much like mine did, but mine was ten times better looking. He was my height and kind of thick, the wrinkles on his face gave way to age and god did he reek of vodka and something else, that only god knows what.

"Good to see you too Dad." I said spitefully. I really hated the man; ok I didn't hate him, more like I couldn't stand him. He just got to be so damn annoying at times, I couldn't stand him. He wonders why I tried to set fire to him, I couldn't help it he got on my nerves yelling at me about how fucked up I was.

We stood a long while before he ever so kindly slammed the door in my face. But not without telling me that I was no longer welcome here. Standing there I turned and walked back down the stairs and around back. I always kept my windows unlocked and I doubted he would have been smart enough to know that. I kept them that way for this sole reason. Pushing up on the window I couldn't get it to budge. I stopped and looked at it and then tried again. This time I got it up only an inch and no further. I could sound from inside the house though. I recognized the gruff sounding tyrannical voice of my father and the soft yet spiteful voice of my witch of a mother. They sounded close; in fact I believe they were in _my room _on _my _bed. I listened carefully as they spoke.

"Who was that?"

"That good for nothing son of ours."

"I thought he was locked up?"

"So did I. But the bastard must have escaped. Either way I want nothing to do with him one his loser friends find out he's back this place will become a crack hole again."

"But you love his loser friends. They pay top money for Dust."

"True. But I still hate the bastard. Soo…Where were we?"

"Hehehe….here…."

After that I felt the wall jolt and then it quickly fell into a rhythmic pattern. I was sick; I couldn't believe what I just heard. Pulling away from the wall I ran down the street going no where particular. I just needed to run, run as far as I could and until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't stop running until I collapsed on someone's driveway. I laid there until I saw head lights, coming right at me. I jumped up and the car slammed on brakes as I shielded my eyes from the high beams of the B and W.

I stood there like a deer. I heard the door open and someone stepped out. "Axel?" The voice sounded familiar to me. "Axel? What are you doing here?" The lights then shut off and after a moment or two my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Blinking I looked at the figure and squinted to see who it was.

"Zexion?" I didn't know if that was him but their voice sure did sound like him. "Is that you?" I hoped it was if not I was in deep trouble.

"No. I'm the damn tooth fairy come to collect all your teeth." Yea, it was him alright. I'd recognize his sarcastic tone anywhere.

"Oh well in that case, Give me thirty two hundred dollars." I smirked at him as I approached him.

"Why are you here?" His voice was still the same, calm and collected but full of caution. Zexion was always like this around me. I don't blame him though, I mean what I did to him was pretty harsh. You would think he wouldn't want anything to o with me after that but we were still friends so I guess he forgave me. Now you may be wondering what it is I'm talking about well lets say Zexion and I have a rather _interesting _friendship.

"Well, the ass through me out and he's fuckin' that whore in my bed. So since I had no where to go I just ran. I didn't know where I was goin' til I got here." I looked down at him and gave him one of my infamous devil grins.

"Well that puts you in quite a predicament." He was getting defensive. He always used big words that I didn't understand. I hated that about the little bookworm. He was way to smart for his own good.

"Yea…" I put my hand behind my head and looked around in a sort of lost manner. "Zexxy" I began, "Is it alright if I stay with you?" I know he's going to say no. After all he knows where I've been for the last eight years. I doubt he'd want anything to do with me now. I glanced over at him; he was rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing. I think I saw a bench not too far from here, if I'm quick maybe I can get it before the homeless people do.

"Get in."

_WHAT?!_ Did he just say?

"Get in." He said it again. I was awe struck. Normally he would be the first to say no. But I was amazed, maybe he still wanted something to do with me after all. I must have looked pretty stupid or shocked because the next thing I heard was the engine rev and he was yelling at me to get in the car or get lost. I quickly shook my head clear of all thoughts and got into the tiny B and W.

MY. GOD. Zexion's driveway is fucking long. I didn't think it was possible to have a two mile long driveway. Ok that's an over exaggeration it was more like half mile but still that's a long way to go from the road. But his house was simply amazing. The last time I'd seen Zexion he was living with his parents while they built him his home. It had to have at least three floors to it, with a few windows here and there.

When he stopped the car and got out I stood out on the driveway and looked at the house and pointed to it. "Is tha…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes. Now are you going to stand there like a drooling monkey or are you going to come in? It's cold out here and I don't know about you but I don't like it." I trotted after him as he opened the door and a blast of heat hit me in the face. Standing in the forayer I looked around, the ceilings were high and painted a warm off white crème color. There was a chandelier above me attached to the ceiling, stairs were off to the right a little but still in front of me none the less. The floors were wooden except for the living room which was carpeted with a white creamy carpet. The kitchen was large and reminded me of the professional kitchens you find at high class restaurants. It was covered in stainless steel; everything even the refrigerator was stainless steel. The counter tops were a dark granite type. From what I could see they were a dark green but Zexion insisted they were black. After a quick look at his den, where I fell in love with his wall mounted Plasma screen HDTV, we headed up the back stair well to the second floor where surprisingly enough I found out he only had three rooms.

I stand corrected, each room had three other rooms inside of them, each was a moderate size. It was like having your own apartment inside the house. I turned to him and with mouth a gap I said the most stupidest thing to ever come from my mouth.

"Zexy, how much a night?"

"Four hundred ninety a night, Three seventy-five for the day, in all that's seven seventy-five for both day and night." He was joking right? I hope he was joking. I didn't have that kind of money he and I both knew I was dirt ass poor. "But for you, its been waved and its free…for now. Should you become a problem I will charge you."

I instantly jumped on him and gave him a hug, but if anyone saw it they would swear I was trying to rape him. "Thank you Zexy. I promise I won't become a problem for you."

"Good. I don't need the police showing up here to take you away. I don't have to worry about them coming for you, do I?"

I pulled away from him and looked at him and shook my head. I really hated being reminded of that. I looked down at the floor and sighed, "Nobody is coming for me. I was just released today and it was legally too."

I looked up to find that he had left me and was heading into another room to answer the phone. I stood there and then moved around the large room but I was so tired I instantly fell asleep as soon as I sat down on one of the beds.

"_Where are you going?" A small girl with blond hair asked from behind me._

"_I have to get away. Get away from everything. I'm not wanted here so-" I felt something around my waist._

"_Please don't go. Please? I need you. I want you." She was crying again. I hated to see her cry, she shouldn't have to cry._

"_It's not that simple. I'm sorry." I felt my clothing becoming wet from her tears as she held on to me. She was trying to save me from something. She was trying to save me from my future. "I'm sorry…I have to go."_


	4. Chapter 3: I used to know You so well

_**Chapter 3: I used to know you so well**_

Morning came all took quick for me. I groaned as the sun beat down on my face. Rolling over I forgot where I was and fell off the bed. Rubbing the back of my head I remembered I was at Zexion's house, standing I looked over at the night stand clock. Its bright red numbers said it was 7:05 am, I was so not in the mood to be up this early but I just couldn't go back to sleep. I walked over to the French doors that led out to a small balcony. As I stood there I realized that I had been gone for far too long, sure it was a little early to come to this revelation but still, I had been gone and things did change. God, this sucks.

I turned and walked back into the room Zexion let me borrow. I laid back down and tried to go to sleep but that failed miserably, every time I would come close to falling asleep, I would always wake up. After twenty or so minutes I gave up and went downstairs, I looked around and saw no sign of Zexion. At that moment in time I decided I would go for a walk. I quickly wrote Zex a note and silently left his house.

As I walked down his long driveway I saw a school bus drive by on its way to school. I sighed as I remembered my time in school, I never did graduate but I do have a G.E.D. Lucky for me I was allowed to finish school and since I did nothing but read books and such. I wondered if any of my old friends would remember me, probably not since it's been so long. But then again I guess I kind of hoped they would.

I was walking on the road now, going nowhere in particular. I was lost in thought and never eve saw the boy as I ever so gracefully crashed into him. I must have been in some deep thought because I didn't even know where I was. The neighborhood looked familiar but I couldn't place it anywhere. I stopped pondering about the neighborhood only when I heard small stifled grunts coming from underneath me. I glanced down and when I did I was taken back.

"Beautiful…" I whispered as I stared at a pair of deep cerulean blue eyes. It was like looking into two deep Caribbean pools of water. I hadn't even noticed the desert sand hair that covered them. That's when a familiar scent found its way into my lungs, cigarettes and alcohol, but as I was lost in my amazement I felt a hand jerk me up and then something collided with the side of my jaw. "The hell?!" I yelled as I stumbled back, the strike wasn't hard but the impact stung a little, since it was slightly cold out.

I looked to see who hit me and saw that it was a man, he was old, my guess his mid to late fifties may be early sixties. His facial feature was disgusted and cold, he reminded me of that doctor I had seen the other day. He wore a black suit with matching tie and a white dress shirt. He had on black slacks with nice leather shoes. In one hand he held a black book that was pretty good sized, the other hand which was used to strike me, held a leash. And the leash was not connected to a dog but the boy I had crashed into, the one who had deep blue eyes and smelled of cigarettes and alcohol.

The man let out a low, what I guess is a growl, animal like sound. He pulled on the leash and began to drag the boy away.

I stood there as I watched him drag the boy away. It was unreal, the boy kept his head low as he came to the man's side. The man looked at him and then out of no where he stuck the boy on the head and yelled at him, "Worthless Ingrate! Have you no fucking manners. Tell this man you are sorry!"

I recognized his voice, but I couldn't quite place it. As I stood there wondering why his voice sounded familiar, the boy came up to me and in a weak voice he said, "S-Sorry…M-Mister…." He looked up on briefly and I knew where I had seen him before, he was the kid at the school ground the other day. When the older gentleman spoke up again, "Now come on! You already made me late!!" I knew where I had heard his voice; his voice was on the boy's phone from the other day.

"Hey!" I began, "What are you do—" I got cut off by the look the boy was giving me, it was a cross between fear and something else. I couldn't quite place it but I quickly shut up and just stood there. The pair quickly walked away and disappeared from my sight, once they were gone I let out an anger filled growl as I stormed off towards Zex's house or so I thought.

The whole walk home I did nothing but fume over what I witnessed, _How could someone live like that?! _I walked into Zex's house and let the front door slam shut as I stormed though into the kitchen where I stopped and looked at what I had just walked in on.

It wasn't Zex's house, in fact I wasn't sure whose house it was until I realized it my own house…err correction, my _Parents_ house. I was standing in the kitchen looking at the two of them, but they couldn't see me. Mom looked stoned and out of it, Dad was sitting at the table head lolling side to side. My guess is mom was doped up on pain killers and was too stoned to be coherent while Dad was just getting started on his trip though the wonderfully colored world of "E".

As I looked at them I thought to myself, _Is that how I used to spend my days? Man I must have looked stupid and ignorant, but I'm clean. I've been through court ordered rehab and my own rehab…never again will I go back to that._

While I stood there I realized they were out of it and since I just so happen to be home I could go into my room and gather my stuff. They would never know, hell someone could rob them and they wouldn't care, as long as they have their drugs and money they will be fine.

As I walked past them and neared the hall I stood at the end of it and looked at my door. There it was, still as tattered and broken as it always been. I walked up to the beaten up door, in reality it was the only thing in my life that had stopped everything, but it was still only a door. I pushed it open since the knob no longer worked, my room…it was still the same nothing had changed.

"I thought for sure they would have destroyed this place, but…" I stopped and looked at my bed, the same bed where they were fucking each other from the night before. I shuddered and began to find my clothing, now you would think I wouldn't be able to fit my clothes but in reality they fit just fine. While I began to throw them into my old school bag I remembered something that I knew I would never leave behind.

"Where is it?" I asked no one as I rummaged through all my things, "Where?!" I was now throwing things across the room, as I ransacked every draw looking for it. "No one knew of it, so why is it gone?" I stopped and ran a hand through my hair as I began to pace back and forth. I stopped when I saw something dark and gleaming, I quickly grabbed it and finished gather my stuff. After that was done I made the room back up and walked out of the house. Not once did I look back at the two monsters lying on the floor.

Walking back to Zex's was peaceful and quite, I got a lot of thinking done. I had been re-evaluating my entire life up until now; I had made some poor choices in life. First off being born into that god forsaken family, the second being… I stopped walking and stared at their house. It hadn't changed, nothing had, and I wondered if I should. By now I was standing on the front porch hand fully extended to the door handle when I drew it back. I was about to leave when the door flew open and there, stood a dirty blond kid with a stupid mullet hair style. His blue eyes were deceiving, sure he may look goofy and care free but get on his bad side and he'll destroy you.

He was staring right at me; from behind him I heard yelling. I would recognize that shrill screech of a voice, _Larxene._ I thought as I stared at the boy, I spoke not a word to him as the yelling subsided and there stood a green eyed blond haired girl. She looked at me and that's when the gates of hell opened up.

"What do you want?" Her voice was full of venom.

"Nothing…I just….Never mind I'll go." I quickly turned to leave when I heard her voice. It was still the same, very quite and soft, it almost reminded me of my mother, my REAL mother. I didn't want to turn and look at her, I couldn't face her, not after what I did to her.

"Axel…? Is that you?" God her voice sounded as if it would break. I sighed and answered her back.

"Yea. Its me."

"Axel…" I turned around finally and looked at her. If my vocabulary were bigger, I would know how to describe what I saw, but I can't.

The girl standing on the porch was dressed in white summer dress; her long blond hair was pulled to the front as her lonesome blue eyes stared at me. She had the same looking eyes as the boy I saw earlier, but hers I knew why they were like that. As she stared at me I felt uncomfortable, not to mention her sibling and cousin were burning a hole in me, just by staring at me.

"Yea?" I finally managed to croak out.

"Naminè…" Larxene chirped in, "Go back inside. We don't want you to over do yourself. Go lie down, I'll be in a minute to keep you company. Ok?" It never ceased to amaze me how fast her demeanor can change.

The ever obedient Naminè turned and slowly walked back into the house. And I was left to stare at the two other people. I felt a lump at the back of my throat and I knew I should leave and fast. Turning away rather quickly I almost ran down their sidewalk when I heard the boy yell after me. "Where are you going?!" I didn't stop instead I sped up and bolted down the street.

"HEY!!" The voices sounded as if they were trying to follow me. _Keep running Axel. Don't look back at them. Keep Running._

"AXEL!!! GET YOU FUCKIN ASS BACK HERE!!!" Larxene's voice sounded as icy as ever. I kept on running like the other night and didn't stop until I was back at the school ground from the previous night before. Crawling under the fence I wondered over to the run down swing set and sat on the ground. The air was surprisingly cool right now; I just sat there as my mind raced a million miles a minute.

I don't know how long I was there but the next thing I knew a boy was looking rather intently at me. He was odd in a way, his eyes wide with curiosity and he had an unusual hair style to match. His clothing reminded me of the punk happy core kids you find at Kandy raves. "Hey! What'cha doin' out here?" He spoke with a child like manner although he was clearly no child.

"Noneya!" I said bitterly as I stood and began to walk away from.

"Freeze! Don't move, heartless are all around us! Don't worry I'll save us." This kid is fucking loony. He was standing on one of the bars to the play set holding on to some imaginary weapon and he was aiming it at some poor helpless bird.

"Kid," I began but was cut off by him.

"SORA!! My name is Sora!" he said as he sung his invisible weapon at me.

"Alright…Sora," I looked at him like he lost his mind, "I pretty sure I can handle anything that comes my way." With that I left the playground and was back on my way home.

"Where are you going?" _Did this little fucktard follow me?!_ I thought as I turned around and saw the same brown spiky haired kid following me.

"No where." I muttered.

"Where's that?" He asked walking beside me.

"Castle Oblivion." I said sarcastically as my pace increased.

"Your going to see…Roxas?" the way he said the last word, he seemed to linger on it as if it was a bad thing.

"No…" I said looking back at him, "Zexion…Now if I give you a nice shiny quarter will you go away?" I pulled put said object and showed it to him. He seemed to beam with joy as he nodded and I forgave him the object. Just like that Sora was gone and I could walk back in peace. While on the way back my mind drifted off to worlds unknown and soon I was back at Zex's house, hopefully this time I wouldn't walk in to anything.

Three pm rolled around pretty quick for me, and once again I was back to see Dr. Vexen Even at the therapy class. Today however he wasn't there and instead we were stuck with someone by the name of Ansem. Ansem seemed to me, he was ok, better than Vexen was but I think that only because Vexen seems to have this stare of death. Anyway back to the subject at hand. Ansem instead of having us sit in one giant group had us break into smaller groups of two. I was in no way going to participate since there were an odd number of us, but he insisted that I did.

"Axel, Your going to work with…" He paused as he scanned the room and then found someone, "Roxas."

I looked at him puzzled and then he pulled me over to the same kid I saw yesterday. "What the hell?!" I protested as I was being dragged. "I don't want to work with him. I don't need this, I'm leaving."

"And that, everyone, how most of you ended up here in the first place." Ok I stand corrected, I can't stand this man, and he's just pure fucking evil. I growled at him as he smiled and left me standing there in front of the boy he called, 'Roxas'. I stared at the kid for a while before I finally spoke to him.

"Hey, I guess I have to work with you." I said as I was slightly pissed at the remark Ansem had made to me.

"It's ok….You don't have to…" His voice sounded like it would break.

"Hmm…What's your problem?" I asked him as I pulled up a chair beside him. "Why are you always….So quite?"

"He said…That I don't belong…That I wasn't supposed to exist…" He was staring off into space and he looked like he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. "I'm…a Nobody…."

I sat there and stared at him, He sounded just like her. The way she would talk about how she was invisible. I hated that word, but even I knew that it was true; She was a nobody who lived in the shadow of a somebody. I don't know where the next series of events came from but none the less it still happened.

"That's not true. You are somebody. You are you; you have people who care about you. Don't ever say you are nobody." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's what he used to say…but…He's gone now." He looked like he was about to cry. "He's never coming back….And….I don't know….why I even care…" He was shaking and had now put his head in his hands. I felt really bad, here I was in a foul mood, ready to beat his emo ass and he's over here babbling on about his life.

I looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have….done that." Closing my eyes I rubbed the side of my head and did something uncanny of me, "Would you like to come with me…You know after this session of group therapy is over and all?"

"…" he looked like I just shot his mother with the way he was staring at me. His deep Pacific Ocean blue eyes were showing signs of fear as he began to stutter. "I-I-I c-can't…"

"Hey. Hey." I said placing my hands on his shoulders gently, "It's alright. I get it." I don't know why I said that because it was clear he wasn't alright. This boy, Roxas, was clearly missing some pieces or he was hiding something and it was killing him. Whatever it was, it certainly had a firm grip around his small frame.

"I…Can't…he'll get mad at me if I don't go home." He was muttering something to himself as I looked at him, "He'll get mad and he'll hurt me….He'll hurt him too….I'm sorry you shouldn't have to….be the one that gets blamed all the time. Its my fault I'm broken." Tears were rolling down his face as he sat there saying over and over again, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Luckily for us Ansem ended our session early today and said that we should come back at the same time tomorrow since he did not know if he would be here or if Vexen would be back. Either way I didn't care as long as I got out of that place. I looked to my side to see that Roxas had passed out. He was leaning against me and he looked, scared. I was no psychologist but that couldn't be good if someone looked like they were scared while asleep. I gently nudged him to wake him up, "Hey…Roxas. Wake up, session's over."

The boy stirred from his sleep and looked at me blurry eyed and said something incomprehensible. I stood up and began to walk away, "See you later." I said I reached for the door only to hear a small soft voice speak out.

"-ing….Just like dad…Just like mom…just like….everyone else."

I turned to look back at Roxas and saw that he was still sitting his chair, he looked lost and delusional. He was rocking himself back and forth, while almost in singsong voice, repeated his words over and over again.

"Roxas…?" I said as I approached him with caution. But I couldn't go any further since I heard a thunderous gruff voice from behind me. I whirled around to see a man of his mid to late fifties. His hair was grey and he wore, what looked like, a minister's cloak and clothing. He had a stern look to his face, his cheek bones were high and he had a slightly pointed chin. His eyes were a cold steal grey color and they seemed to be burning a hole into me.

"What are you doing to him?" The voice was laced with ice.

"Nothing…I just wanted to make sure he was alright." I said, the slightest bit of fear in my voice surprised me.

"Really?" His voice changed and it was no longer laced with ice instead it sounded warm and comforting. "Roxas, did you make a new friend?" He walked over to him and gently placed his hand on him. Roxas looked at him, eyes wide with fear and he began to shake his head in a 'No' gesture.

"Why do you deny it? This person clearly cares for you and you deny ever having made friends with him. Tsk Tsk, Roxas, that's no way to treat a new friend. What would, Sora say if he saw you acting like this? After all, he is your other half." Roxas looked sick and horrified as he looked at me and then the man. Fear was now written all over his features. "Aww….have you forgotten him? You know he'll be mad if you do. I seem to recall a promise you made to him, something about how you'll never forget him." The man seemed pleased when Roxas doubled over and threw up on the floor. "Hmm, lets get you home. You can tell me all about your day here and…" He looked at me with eyes of steel and ice, "Your new Friend."

I stood there utterly horrified as he took Roxas by the hand and walked with him out of the building. I turned and followed out after them, I had this feeling that this was bad. I ran out of the building and followed them to a parking lot where they peeled out of the parking lot with screeching tires. "Shit!" I said as I knew I couldn't keep up with them. Defeated I walked slowly towards my new home.


	5. Chapter 4: Bitter Oblivion

_**Chapter 4: Bitter Oblivion**_

_Roxas' POV_

_I don't remember much about what has happened in the last hour. I just know I feel sick and everything feels dead. I knew where I was. I was back at this god forbidden house, with him sleeping down stairs. I guess its good he's sleeping, that means it won't happen tonight, well at least I hope. God, I need a fucking cigarette and some Jack. I wish he would let me down. I won't do anything bad; I swear I won't run away like the last time. Oh Shit, I think he's coming…_

Heavy foot steps came up the stairs and the door opened. I stayed as still as possible and then, a low light flooded my vision as heavy scents of cheap scotch and cigars flowed into the room. I felt drowsy as I looked at the mess that stood before me, he hadn't changed he was still the same. Average height, medium build, graying hair, the steel ice for eyes, the only thing that had changed about him was the fact he was aging.

"Ah, My pretty boy." His voice was low and soft, "Tell me about your new frrriend." His breath was rank as he blew air in my face. I winced and turned away from him. I guess he didn't like that since he punched me in the abdomen. "Little shit! Did I say you could look away from me?!"

I hated it when he got mad; it always ended up in some form of injury inflicted upon me. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…:" I stuttered as I felt his hand forcefully turn my head to look at him. He was leaning in closer, I was scared. "N-No….D-Don't. Please?! I promise I'll be good, I-I won't do it again. PLEASE?!" I screamed but the only reply I received was that of a hard slap to the face.

"Aww, your bleeding. Here let me make it better." His voiced sounded sick and disgusting as he leaned in, his tongue lapping up the tiny droplets of blood. I didn't want to take the chance of having him hurt me more so I stilled my self and allowed him to do as he please. "Now…Isn't that better?" He tried to sound sweet and kind, but I knew it was a lie. He hadn't been nice to me since that day; he hated me and blamed me for what happened. It wasn't even my fault; I wasn't even home when he did it.

I made a tiny whimper and then felt his lips press against mine. I gasped out of sheer surprise and then felt something velvet and smooth against my tongue. I had my eyes shut tight, so tight tears were forming in the corners. I felt like vomiting, right then and there. I hated the taste of cheap alcohol and cigars. It was a disgusting combination, one that who ever came up with the combination should be shot until dead.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally pulled away. I gagged and heard him laugh in the background as he walked out of the room. I was grateful he hadn't put the blindfold back on, now I was free to move about the room. Carefully I undid the chain that held me captive to the wall. The collar he had around me was a reminder that I belonged to him and no one else.

I stood and silently crossed the room to the other side where a mirror lay, picking it up I looked at the cut and bruise that had formed. "Guess I'll tell them I fell down again." I put the mirror down and crawled over to the closet and opened it. I felt along the back wall and found a small opening; pulling it back I could smell that same disgusting smell. _He must still be awake. _I thought to myself as I closed the opening again. _No going out tonight._

I hated this house and everything in it. I hated it when, he brought home his new "friends" and how when he did he always had them come see me. When I was younger, I didn't understand it. He would tell me that they all wanted to play a game with me and…Sora. But as we got older we realized that he was pimping us out to other men who would pay him well. He was disgusting; I still can't believe everyone thinks he's a pure holy man.

_He's a fucking hypocrite._ It was a thought that crossed my mind every night, Sora was lucky. He got out of here but that was only because I made him leave. I crawled up on to the window sill; it was still busted from earlier when he found me trying to off myself

"I can still do it…All I have to do is take this little piece of glass and…Slice." I thought about it but the more I did the more I felt sick. _It wouldn't be fair to Sora. He would be…He wouldn't understand…_ Slowly I felt darkness claiming me once more as I slipped off into delirium.

"_Roxas?"_

"_Sora?"_

"_Roxas, Your coming with me right?"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't forget. You promised. You said you would come for me, don't forget. Ok?"_

"_Sora I….I don't understand." _

"_Roxas don't forget."_

I shot up from where I had been and fell into the floor. I was still dazed from sleep but then I felt pain surge through my body as I looked for the source of pain. It was coming from my neck, that stupid tracking device he had installed on me and Sora when we first moved here. He had told us that it was just so he would be able to protect us, it was a lie. He put it on us to make sure we wouldn't run away and if we did run away, he could find us.

"It's still dark…" I whispered to myself. Then it occurred to me that I heard no noise downstairs. I crawled over to the opening in the closet and found that no noise; no sound drifted up to my room. I felt my heart jump in happiness, I could escape. I silently walked over to the door and found that it was locked. _No._ I thought as I padded over to the window and looked down at the ground. _That's a long way down but I have to do it._

"Alright." I said now that I was standing on the sill ready to climb out when I heard the door lock click. I froze; if he caught me I knew I would be beat.

The lock clicked again and the door was beginning to open, it was now or never. I took in a sharp breath and was almost out the window when I felt firm hands grab hold of my arm. "NO!" I cried as I was pulled back into the darkness.

"Shhh….Do you want to wake him up?" The voice was soft, and familiar.

"Riku…?" I croaked out as the panic was beginning to leave my body. "Why are you here? Nothing happened did it?" I felt a huge lump gather in my throat as a million thoughts ran through my mind.

"No." He was calm and collected, like always. "Nothing bad happened, but…"

I was dumbfounded at this point. I looked at Riku and asked him once more, "Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that Sora needs you, I need you, and we both need you. It's like everyday he's asking me, 'When is Roxas coming home?' 'Riku, I saw Roxas today. He said he'll be coming home soon.' I haven't the heart to tell him your still here. He's sick Rox." Riku wouldn't look at me, but by the way his voice sounded, he was defiantly at a loss as to what to do. I could vaguely make out that his eyes were watery.

"Riku…" I couldn't find the words to speak. I pulled the boy into a hug but just as I did I heard footsteps downstairs. "You must leave…Hurry." I ran over to the door and peered down the stairs, I could see him heading up. I quickly motioned for Riku to hurry up. Thankfully he had just gone around the corner when _he_ walked in the room.

"I think…its time to play a game. Don't you agree?" He was drunk; he smelled and it made me sick. I winced at the thought but knew if I didn't agree to it pain would be in store for me. I slowly nodded swallowing hard in the process. "Good…"

I was being dragged down the stair to the living room where I saw he had set up a table and it was full of alcohol. I grimaced at what was about to follow. He sat me down on a chair and tied my leash to the leg of it, making sure I couldn't escape no matter how drunk he got. I stared at him as he picked up a bottle of hard liquor and pour it into a 4oz glass.

"Now…" His speech was severely slurred. "Drink this…It'll make you feel better." He shoved, no, threw the glass at me. It struck the side of my head and fell to the floor, Shattered into a million and two pieces. I felt a small tickle of blood run down my face and then the burn of the alcohol as he poured it on my face. It burned my eyes and the cut I had received, I put my hands up to defend myself but he grabbed them and twisted them around until I screamed in pain. "STOP PLEASE!! STOP IT!"

He only laughed at me as he set the bottle down and began to stroke my face in a gentle manner. "Why? I thought you liked this game?" His eyes were unusually cold tonight; I looked down and tried to free myself from his iron like grip. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. But you know you are my favorite. You look just like your mother."

I looked up at him as his steel eyes met mine and then I felt his leather lips on mine, I wanted to vomit. I sat there in the chair, and let him do as he pleased. _I hate this place. I want to die. Someone…please save…me…_ Were the last thoughts I had as I felt a syringe break though my skin and then darkness slowly began to take over.

_I saw a woman; her hair was a slight dirty blond color. She was standing in front of me. She was beautiful, her eyes were a bright blue color and she looked as though she would kind and very sweet but as soon as she spoke I knew that it was an illusion. She was staring at me with the most disgusted look, "To think I had something as weak as this." Her words seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place them. I stared at her as my vision blurred and the words became distorted and inaudible,_

The sun hit me as I felt the stinging sensation return to me. I looked around and saw that HE was gone and I was alone, or so I hoped. I tried to get from whatever I was on but I couldn't I was stuck. My eyes were heavy and as I looked down I saw that I was still in the chair from last night. I groaned but that only made my throat burn with dryness. "Help…" I rasped out. "Help….me….some……one…" Although I knew it was pointless to call for help I still did it in hopes that someone would come and save me. I grew tired relatively fast and soon found sleep over taking me.

When I woke up again but this time I was in my room and everything hurt even worse now. I sat up slowly and looked around, I knew I was in my room but I didn't know if someone else was in there with me. When I saw no one I decided to get out of the pitiful excuse for a bed and see who had placed me up there. I walked to the door and opened it slowly, just big enough for me to peer down the stairs to see who was here. Much to my amazement I saw a lot of people, all of them dressed in their Sunday best.

I quickly retreated back into my room and closed the door softly. I crawled back into bed and decided to stay there but I knew he would come for me soon, that is if he wanted me down there. But I was only another form of entertainment for the guests. I head foot steps, soft and heavy, coming up the stairs and my heart rate spiked. I watched the door open and there he stood dressed in his traditional minister garb. He looked at me with cold steel eyes and a slight grin appeared on his face.

"Roxas," I hated how he said my name, he always had a whistle when ever he would say the last syllable in my name. "I would like you to join me downstairs. Everyone has gathered to see if you're getting better, there may even be people you know. Now come on lets go." I grew sick, _Why is he being so nice?_ I fretted over as he dressed me.

He guided me down the stairs and that's when I saw their faces. They all looked shocked, astonished, and appalled all at the same time. I looked up at him to see why they were looking at me like that but he only looked down and pretended to feel regret.

"My followers, I regret to inform you that, our dearly beloved Roxas, is, how should I say this?" He looked away from me and at the crowd his eyes all misty. It sickened me that they would feed into his lies so easily. "He is…He has taken to the devil's evil ways," He grabbed my wrist and when he did it burned and I could suppress the scream that came forth. While I was screaming for him to let go he continued on with his 'heart felt' speech. "See here look how he screams when I touch him. There is no more proof than that. He is the son of Lucifer." I yelled at him to stop but he wouldn't. He then touched the open wound on my face and that sent another wave of pain through me as he then pushed me aside and took the crowd by the horns. The crowd of people was at their highest point; they couldn't help but whisper and murmur about themselves. "Brothers and Sisters let us pray for this child and may His light guide him back to us." He raised his hands high in the air and the room grew quite except for his relentless talking. I took this opportune moment to flee the house. I quickly got up and made my way through the crowd of eyeless people and out the door.

_This time I won't stop. I'll keep running until my legs are heavy and I can no longer move or crawl. _That's all that ran through my head as I ran down the street. I wouldn't stop, or so I thought, that is, until I crashed into someone. But this felt familiar in a way; I'm not sure what happened next as I believe I passed out.

_It burns……like…fire. _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Hey guys and Gals, sorry for the long wait, but I was hit with testing and Reasearch papers, but now its all over so everything is good ;3. Well As you can tell I changed the POV in this story, thats because this story will not be told from a single POV. I like to switch around so this is Roxy's chappy and the next one, I dunno if I should tell it from Axel's for Roxas' POV. Well I think of something...Ok that was all, bye.


End file.
